1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a financial automated-teller machine for unmanned financial transactions, and more particularly, to a wall-type financial automated-teller machine, in which an operation unit and a cash deposit/withdrawal unit are provided on an outer surface of a wall of a building, so that anyone can conveniently perform financial transactions through the financial automated-teller machine at the roadside as in the use of a vending machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an automated-teller machine is used by banks or other financial institutions in order to provide a convenient banking service to their customers. The automated-teller machine is installed in convenience stores or public places in addition to the premises of the banks or financial institutions, and is configured such that customers can deposit or withdraw cash money conveniently whenever needed, using a cash card or a credit card. Recently, in addition to the money deposit and withdrawal to and from financial institutions, an automated-teller machine has expanded its use and provides a variety of additional services such as insurance bill payment, tax payment, monthly deposit for installment savings, deposit and withdrawal for a time deposit or the like, provision of information, and various official reports. A wall-type automated-teller machine has been proposed so as to enable financial transactions in the street.
The wall-type automated-teller machine is constructed such that an operation panel and a cash deposit/withdrawal unit are exposed on an outer wall surface of a building and thus a user can be provided with a banking service conveniently in the street. This wall-type automated-teller machine (hereinafter, referred to as an “ATM”) is provided with an operation panel and a cash deposit/withdrawal unit exposed to the outside of a building so that a user can utilize it while walking on a street. In a case where the ATM is installed in a roadside building, a car passenger can use the ATM directly without getting off from the car. In addition, in case of the use of some national or local roads with no buildings or constructions at the roadside, a kiosk may be built at the roadside and an ATM is installed inside the kiosk, thus enabling financial transactions while traveling such roads. In particular, the United States with a long distance between the cities has many kiosks built along the inter-city roads. The kiosk tends to be standardized, or kiosk-exclusive ATMs have been developed and manufactured.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,832 discloses an ATM for use in a kiosk, which will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing a kiosk installed at the roadside. The kiosk 10 is provided with a lockable door 11 and an ATM 20 is accommodated and installed inside the kiosk 10.
FIG. 2 is a perspective view of a conventional ATM to be installed within a kiosk. FIG. 3 is a cross-sectional view showing a safe of the ATM installed within the kiosk. FIG. 4 is a cross-sectional view showing a state where a safety door of the ATM is opened.
As shown in the figures, the ATM 20 comprises a main body 21, an operation unit 22a and a cash deposit/withdrawal unit 22b that are installed in a face 21a of the main body 21 so as to be exposed to the roadside, a safety door 24 having a locking function 23 and hingedly-connected to a lateral end of the face 21a where the operation unit 22a and the cash deposit/withdrawal unit 22b are installed, a safe 25 (FIG. 3) to be opened and closed by the safety door 24, a bill storage unit 26 (FIG. 3) disposed within the safe 25 with the safety door 24 closed, and a bill-receiving/dispensing unit 27 (FIG. 3) for allowing a deposited bill to be received into the bill storage unit 26 and a bill to be withdrawn to be dispensed from the bill storage unit 26.
The kiosk 10 is composed of a plurality of walls 13 to form a desired working space 12 therein, and a front wall 13a of the walls 13 facing a road is provided with the operation unit 22a and the cash deposit/withdrawal unit 22b of the ATM as described above. A door 11 is formed in a lateral wall 13b perpendicular to the front wall 13a of the kiosk 10 so that a clerk can have access to the working space 12 therethrough. The working space 12 is provided with a curved wall 14 that pivots together with the safety door 24 of the ATM 20. At this time, the curved wall 14 is formed integrally with a portion of the front wall 13a and thus pivots together with the safety door 24 when the safety door is opened and closed. If the safety door 24 is fully opened, a portion of the curved wall 14 becomes perpendicular to the front wall 13a, as shown in FIG. 4. When the safety door 24 is fully opened, a part 15 occupied by the curved wall 14 in the working space 12 becomes clear, thereby enabling the clerk to perform works (replacement and maintenance works of the bill storage unit) in a wider working space.
However, in case of the conventional ATM 20, since the bill storage unit 26 is released only in a direction designated by an arrow in FIG. 4, the safety door 24 should be fully opened and the curved wall 14 should protrude beyond the front wall 13a. Thus, a collision accident with a traveling car may occur, and a replacement work for the bill storage unit 26 cannot be easily performed in the working space 12 that is narrow in a fore and aft direction.